Conclusions
by Mari217
Summary: Danny has a question...


_McRoll Gang – hugs, ladies! Or as we say in NJ: I love you guys!_

_#_

_**Conclusions**_

_#_

**Five 0 HQ  
8:30 a.m.**

#

"…next to the body there were three custom ordered cigars, two of which…" Catherine Rollins stopped speaking suddenly as she felt the bile rise in her throat. She'd been trying to hold off the nausea all morning but realized she was about to lose her battle. "Sorry, excuse me" She pushed past a surprised Danny Williams and ran for the ladies room. Within a second, Steve McGarrett was hot on her heels.

H

5

0

**10 minutes later**

"Steve?" The hint of a smile played across Danny's lips when he approached his partner and best friend, who was pacing like a caged tiger in the hallway.

"What?" Steve's eyes held frustration and worry.

"She still in there?"

"Clearly." He ran a hand through his hair. "She said she was okay, she'd be out in a minute, that was …" He looked at his watch "nine minutes ago. I told her to stay home; she felt sick before we left." He looked pained "She refused."

"Wow, sound like anyone you know?" Danny got a withering look from Steve. "Babe? Any chance Cath's um, I mean…" His blue eyes were twinkling.

Steve tried to focus on his partner's words, and not his indulgent grin. "What the hell are you babbling about?" His patience was thin and he'd decided to give Catherine exactly one more minute before he went in to check on her, ladies room or not.

Danny put a hand on Steve's arm "She's not … pregnant, is she?"

"What?!" Steve's head snapped around to look at his best friend "No!"

"You're sure? I mean, has she been acting oddly? Maybe crying at home? Morning sickness isn't always the first sign … a lot of preg…"

"Danny!" Steve looked up and down the hall "Stop saying that!" He hissed "Especially where people can hear you, you'll start a rumor. It's nothing like that, she's…"

"Okay, Babe, okay. Just askin'" He smiled at Steve's expression and was about to continue but he noticed why his friend had stopped: Catherine was exiting the ladies' room. "You alright, Hon?" Danny asked.

Catherine nodded "I'm good, thanks, Danny. Sorry, guys." She looked a little paler than usual but not too worse-for-wear. "What?" She caught Steve's expression and Danny's smile.

"Nothing, it's all good. Glad you're _good_. We wrapped the case, so why don't you go home? Steve, drive her home, take the day." Danny fussed at them.

"You're okay?" Steve's eyes darted between his girlfriend and his best friend. "Cath?" He placed his hand on her cheek, smiling into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Steve." She looked puzzled at Danny's comments "and Danny, thanks for worrying about me, but I don't need to go home." She tilted her head at him "and I certainly don't need Steve to drive me."

Just then Chin came around the corner, Kono close behind him. "Steve, you need to talk to Davis." He handed Steve the rap sheet on the suspect they'd brought in an hour previously. "He said he'll talk, but only to … and I quote … 'that crazy bastard who's in charge' no offense, Brah." Chin smiled.

Steve pointed between Danny and Catherine. "Shut up, Danno. Cath, there's Gatorade in Danny's office."

The exchange of 'Make sure she's okay and 'don't worry, I've got your back.' between partners passed silently as Danny put a hand on Catherine's elbow and led her to his office while Steve followed Chin and Kono to interrogation.

Danny grabbed two sports drinks from the mini-fridge and handed one to Catherine. "Here, sit, drink."

"Danny, what the hell?" Catherine looked at him and fiddled with the cap of her drink. "Out with it."

"Out with what?" Danny tried to plaster what his mother would call his 'innocent look' on his face, but seeing she wasn't buying it, he held up his hands in surrender. "I may have jumped to a tiny bit of a conclusion and possibly scared the shit out of Steve in the process."

Catherine waited. She didn't speak, knowing she didn't have to because once the dam broke, Danny wouldn't, hell, he couldn't hold back.

"Well, when you jumped up during the evidence exposition and ran for the bathroom I kind of asked Steve if you…"

"Danny?"

"If maybe you might be … pregnant." He had the decency to look sheepish even if there was definitely an undercurrent of amusement there somewhere.

"You _what!?"_ Catherine stood up a little too quickly and sat back down when her stomach lurched.

Danny put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry, I worry. It's what I do, I worry about my family. And like it or not, Babe, you're family. And I wouldn't want you in the field if you were, well…"

Expecting ire, or at least indignation, Catherine's laughter caught him off guard.

"Cath?"

"Oh my God, no wonder Steve looked like he'd just been smacked in the head."

"He did, didn't he?" Danny couldn't hold in a bark of laughter. "Well he said, no, no way, but what guy is ever 100% sure?" He caught her eyes "You're not, are you?"

"No! Hell, no. Danny, look, thank you for worrying. I'm fine. They gave me an anti-inflammatory at the hospital yesterday, after the stitches I got in my foot when that scumbag tried to stab Kono. When I round house kicked the knife out of his hand and he sliced through my boot. That was before Steve broke the guy's hand, of course.

Danny chuckled "Of course it was." Then his eyes got serious "Asshole deserved it."

"Damn straight, those were new boots." They shared a smile. "Anyway, I must be sensitive to the meds. I got nauseous last night and called the ER, they said to stop the pills but I might be sick to my stomach for a day or so. That's all this is. I promise." She stood.

"Hey, as long as you're alright." Danny opened his arms and she stepped in for a hug. "Remember, when and if the time ever comes that there's a little munchkin in cammo diapers, Daniel or Danielle are great names for a kid."

Catherine pinked slightly, said "Shut up Danno." and kissed his cheek "Thanks, really."

"Hey, if I can't drive you guys crazy, who else can?" He tossed over his shoulder as he went to meet Steve in interrogation.

Catherine waved him off. "No one else, Danny, that's what brothers are for."

_#_

_End Thx for reading - Mari_


End file.
